Makudus One
by Eddy Leonhartslover
Summary: A one shot about Styxx, Beth and their growing family. I do not own The Dark Hunter Universe, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, The Princess and the Frog or anything else. I don't even own my cats, they own me. Please review. Flames will be given to Simi and you really don't want her visiting you.


Makudas One

Urian smiled down at the bundle that he held in his arms, his 'rents had certainly been busy. 18 months after Aricles' had been born, twin boys had followed, their names were Balder and Caleb, who as they aged were lovingly nicknamed Mischief and Mayhem. Along with their older brother and cousins they caused enough chaos to level mountains.

When questioned about the names by Savitar, their self-appointed Chthonian godfather, Styxx had shrugged and answered, 'Why not? Balder is a perfectly acceptable name. As for Caleb it is for Caleb Malphas, who introduced me to my dearest Beth." He had turned and smiled at his wife who was chatting with Tory. Feeling her husbands gaze she turned and returned his smile.

Eighteen months later, David, had joined their growing family, and like his name meant he was much beloved by all who saw him. It wasn't the lust that had been cursed on Acheron and Styxx by Epithymia, but just a simple love.

David was barely four months old when Beth discovered she was pregnant yet again. "I thought I couldn't get pregnant while I was nursing." She had bemoaned to Tory.  
"Who told you that?" Tory had asked in a perturbed voice.

"I read it in one of those baby books that Artemis sent after Balder and Caleb were born." Beth had replied.

"Oh, for the love of god!" Tory had growled, "Let me see it." Beth summoned the book and handed it over to Tory.

Tory looked at the title and then the copyright and even though she was exasperated, she said softly, "Oh Beth, honey. This book was written in the late 1800's when people didn't know about these things."

"She also gave me this book by, Dr. Spock…" Here she paused, and continued, "…I have no idea why they let a character from some campy television show write a book on child rearing, but he has it all wrong."

Tory burst out laughing and continued to laugh until she doubled over tears running down her cheeks, "Oh Beth, you slay me. Dr. Spock and Mr. Spock are two totally different people." Wiping the tears away she hugged her sister-in-law and gasped out, "Although I do agree with you on Dr. Spock, he really had no idea what he was talking about." Draping an arm around Beth's shoulders she said, "Come on let's go and give Styxx the good news."

Styxx had been ecstatic about another baby, but then his forehead had furled and he said, "I didn't think it were possible."

Ash had walked in and asked, "What's that?"

"According to one of those books that Artemis sent Beth and I, she shouldn't have been able to get pregnant while she was nursing David."

Ash had seen the book in the family room had even picked it up and thumbed through it, and enjoyed several good chuckles, he had thought that it was a gag gift from Tabitha. But seeing the seriousness on his brothers face and hearing that it had been from Artemis he questioned the goddess's sanity.

"Styxx, I know that you know about sex, but I am going to let you in on a little secret my brother. And that is this, a woman can only get pregnant one day a month."

Uri had picked that moment to walk in and tilting is head to the side, said, "That doesn't make any sense at all Uncle Ash."

His father and Uncle gave him identical looks of amusement, one eyebrow quirked high on their forehead, and that is when the preverbal lightbulb flashed above Urian's head. He growled, "Never mind." And left the room his cheeks flaming pink as the laughter echoed after him.

Eight months later the newest member of the family had joined them and after this birth Beth had said firmly, "No more Styxx. Not for a while anyway." Styxx hadn't cared. He would have died his hair pink and put on a bright orange tutu, ran into Sanctuary and said, "Look at me a ballet dancer." They had a little girl. She was the mirror image of her mother, with the exception that her eyes were more golden than hazel.

They had been trying to think of a name for her when Ash had suggested Ryssa and realized his mistake when he had received venomous looks from, Styxx, Beth and Tory. "Ash, I know that she was good to you and championed you, but she never treated me with anything but cruel disdain and hatred. So, no, Beth and I will not be naming her Ryssa." Styxx had replied, "And yes I have forgiven her for my own peace of mind, but there are things I can't forget."

That was when Ash, Alexion and Savitar, had to started to joke that, Styxx and Bethany had seen Seven Brides for Seven Brothers one to many times and werre trying to emulate the Pontipee family, and an overabundance of E names had been suggested, by Ash, starting with Euphegenia, Alexion adding Emmagyna, and Savitar suggesting, Echidna  
That was followed by an out of body voice echoing through the halls, "You three morons had best be glad that I can't get out of here or I'd blast you into dust." A pause that was followed by, "Yes Apostolos even you."

During the month that had passed, names being nixed, and it was Simi that had started calling her Makudas One, because according to her this baby was the cutest thing she had ever seen and meant, My Cutest One, in Charonte. No one argued with her including her sister, Xirena. The nickname stuck and soon everyone was calling the baby girl that.

Uri walked into the nursery and picked up his little sister and smiled down at her said, "Well Makudas One, I feel for you when you start school." Rubbing his nose against hers he said, "That according to your Simi godmother, is how Charonte say hello." Urian felt the air stir behind him and turned saw Simi who was carrying a bottle of barbecue sauce with a nipple attached to it. "Sim what are you doing?"

"Wellll Uri, I thought The Simi's baby akra, might be hungry…"

Urian laughed, "I think she's a little too young for barbecue sauce Simi." Seeing the disappointed look on the Charonte's pixie like face he melted, just like when Simi smiled, except for when it was all pointy teeth, that smile could melt the coldest of hearts. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you go get some popcorn and I'll get 'kudas, a bottle and something to drink and we can watch a movie together. How does that sound."

The answer was a flurry of wings leaving the room and Simi singing,

"In the South Land there's a city  
Way down on the river  
Where the women are very pretty  
And all the men deliver."

Urian smiled down at the little girl in his arms, and said, "Looks like we are watching The Princess and The Frog, again." A quick stop by the kitchen he grabbed a bottle for his sister, and a soft drink for himself and headed for the family room. Snuggling down in one of the overstuffed chairs Uri got comfortable, put the bottle in his sister's mouth, and started to watch the movie.

Styxx and Beth had finally finished opening the mountains of gifts that they had received as baby shower presents and filing out 'Thank You' cards. Beth refused to use Ash's suggestion which was made well out of Tory's earshot, and just sending them all via internet chat. Or using her powers to fill them all out.

"Styxx, precious, we really should name her something else other than Makudas One."

"I know love." Styxx replied. Putting his arm around her and leading her towards the nursery. Looking in they saw the crib was empty, and unlike parents in the 'mortal' realm they didn't panic.

"What shall we have for dinner. Let's decide before Simi shows up, there's only so much barbecue that I can handle." Styxx chuckled, "I need to talk to Tory and Ash about them talking to Simi about trying to give her, 'baby akra' barbecue sauce and popcorn." Beth's laughter joined his as they passed by the family room, and stopped.

Urian was dancing slowly around the room with his sister cuddled against his shoulder, softly singing:

Look how she lights up the sky  
Ma Belle Evangeline  
So far above me yet I  
Know her heart belongs to only me

Styxx and Beth smiled at each other, in that instant they knew what they would be naming their daughter, walking into the living room, they embraced their eldest son and daughter and finished the song with him.

Look how she lights up the sky  
I love you, Evangeline.

The next sound that came from the room was Simi howling and crying, "That is the most beautiful thing the Simi has ever seen."

Fin


End file.
